The Plumber and the Pianist
by Hornetzilla78
Summary: When Melody meets Luigi in the mansion, she has feelings for him, Luigi notices how friendly she is towards him and they develop a special friendship together.
1. First Encounter

*This is my first fanfiction, so please don't insult on my story, I worked hard to write it. I do not own Luigi's Mansion or any of its characters, they are property of Nintendo

**Chapter One: First Encounter**

As Luigi was walking through the hallways of the mansion, he heard piano music coming from one of the rooms on the first floor. This room was the Conservatory which he had acquired the key to.

Luigi, of course, was nervous when he began opening the door. The room was dark, but Luigi was use to it since he already went inside several dark rooms before. Inside the room, however, was something different than the pervious rooms; there were musical instruments arranged all over the room. But of all the instruments, a giant piano stood out among the rest.

What Luigi didn't notice in the room was that there was a ghost sitting on the piano bench who noticed him walk into the room. This spirit thought by the looks of Luigi, he couldn't play a single note on any kind of instrument.

Luigi decided to try out each of the instruments scattered across the room, starting with the harp towards the back. When he began playing the harp, he started to perform a familiar tune that he knew, after trying out with the harp, Luigi moved on to all the other instruments in the room, saving the piano for last. Like the harp, he managed to play the familiar tune on each of the other instruments, with the exception of the drums which he managed to get the rhythm to the song.

After Luigi finished performing on each of the instruments, he heard an additional instrument start to play. Luigi recognized that the sound was coming from the piano, which he was where he was about to head to next. As he approached the piano, a figure suddenly appeared on the piano bench, playing on the piano.

"My name is Melody Pianissima," the figure greeted, "People call me the spectral beauty of the ivory keys," she continued.

"My, you sure have quite an ear for music" she commented. Luigi blushed a little after hearing that compliment.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Luigi, "I just knew the tune for years now that I could remember the tune in my head."

"But I recognized the tune almost immediately after you began playing the instruments," Melody replied, "And many other people know the tune as well, so you sure have a passion for music."

Luigi blushed a little more, "Oh, you are perhaps the most friendly spirit I've encountered already," he replied

"Well at first I thought you were no good at music, so I would've attacked you as King Boo commanded me to do, but now that I've seen the music that you have performed, I refuse to attack you for we share a special talent for music," Melody said nicely.

Luigi smiled at the beautiful spirit's remark, but then his emotion change from happiness to guilt. "Well, I guess I have to vacuum you up since I need to proceed in my quest to freeing my brother from King Boo," said Luigi sadly.

"Oh its okay," said Melody, "because even if you suck me up in that device of yours, I will still like you for that talent of yours."

"Really?" asked Luigi.

"Yes," Melody answered, "One last thing before to proceed on your mission," she asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Luigi," Luigi replied.

"Well Luigi, thanks for talking to me and good luck on your quest for rescuing your brother." Melody said.

After the conversation ended, Luigi smiled and proudly vacuumed Melody up into the Poltergeist 3000. He then continued on his quest to save his brother from the evil clutches of King Boo, but he still thought about what Melody said to him.

"What a nice young lady she was," Luigi thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

*I do not own Luigi's Mansion or its characters, they are property of Nintendo.

**Chapter Two: Freedom**

After his encounter with Melody, Luigi continued his adventure through the haunted mansion encountering various ghosts, all leading up to King Boo. He managed to face his fears and defeat King Boo. After his adventure, Luigi returned to Professor E. Gadd's Lab, where the professor placed the poltergeist 3000 to release all the portrait ghosts into the machine to turn them back into portraits. After the all the ghosts had been turned back into portraits. E. Gadd used the treasure Luigi had found throughout the mansion to build Luigi a brand new mansion.

The mansion itself had a friendlier exterior, but the layout was identical to the original mansion, complete with all the original rooms. E. Gadd even used the basement as his new laboratory.

Not long after the incident with the ghosts, Luigi was in the gallery looking at the portrait of Melody Pianissima. He had stared at the portrait for over an hour now when the professor walked up to him. He could tell by the expression on Luigi's face that he was depressed. He then proceeded to speak.

"Luigi," he said calmly "I've noticed that you've been examining this portrait for days now," he finished.

Luigi then turned to speak to the professor. "Yeah, when I encountered this spirit, she was quiet friendly to me when she learned that I could play Mario's theme song," he replied.

"Is that so?" Professor Gadd replied, "Anyway, I've noticed that when you are looking at her portrait, you look depressed."

"To tell you the truth, I am depressed, she was like a close friend to me," he said.

"Well I've got good news for you with this problem," he said cheerfully, "I've recently been working on a machine that turns the portrait ghosts backed into living humans." Luigi was amazed when he heard about this news.

"Since I've noticed that you've been depressed about Melody, I was wondering if you wanted to use her portrait as the first portrait used in the Ressurrectiator?" he asked, "That's the name I came up with for the machine."

Luigi thought about this opportunity and came up with a decision quickly. "Professor, I would like Melody's portrait to be tested on in the machine" he said, "I would like to see her again."

"Great!" the professor said, feeling excited, "Let's get started right away." E. Gadd then took the portrait down and headed to the machine along with Luigi.

When they got to the machine, Professor E. Gadd placed the portrait on a moving platform attached to a conveyor belt. They watched as the portrait was unframed, zapped, and turned back into a human form. The spirit then traveled through a pipe leading to a duct at the end of the machine. There they heard pounding noises grow louder when suddenly a girl flew out of the duct.

Luigi recognized the girl right away that it was Melody, only she was no longer a ghost, but a living human like Luigi. After falling unconscious for a few moments, Melody woke up; the first thing she saw was Luigi.

Melody was surprised when she saw Luigi. "ITS YOU!" She said all the sudden.

"Yep, it's me alright," Luigi said happily, "The professor created a machine that could revive portrait ghosts back to humans," he finished.

After hearing this, Melody looked down into her hands and saw that her skin was no longer blue, but the same color as Luigi's skin. She also saw that she had legs, which also made her surprised.

"Wow, thank you for being me back to life Luigi," she said which made Luigi blush.

"Oh, it's nothing," Luigi said, "I just wanted to see you again."

"That's sweet of you to do that for me," Melody remarked happily. "But now where am I going to live," she asked, feeling concerned.

"Well, you're just in luck," Luigi replied, making Melody excited, "The professor here build me a mansion just like the one we met in for helping him recover all the portrait ghosts."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, you could say in the guest bedroom across the hall," Luigi replied.

"Oh thank you so much Luigi," Melody remarked, giving him a friendly hug.

Now Luigi knew for once Melody had a friend. He also learned he wouldn't feel lonely since he had another person besides the professor, whom Luigi considered a friend as well. He was happy that he made a friend with a very kind girl.


	3. Chapter 3: New Clothes

*Like I said before, Luigi's Mansion and its characters are property of Nintendo.

**Chapter Three: New Clothes**

It took Melody a day to learn that she couldn't walk through walls now that she was revived. She also got used to the surroundings in the mansion as well. In the meantime, Luigi had what used to be the nursery converted into a living room, complete with a couch, an indoor fountain, and an HDTV.

One day, Melody came up to Luigi with an important question.

"Luigi, I've never been outside the Mansion grounds, and I'm getting tired of wearing this single outfit everyday." Melody complained.

"Well, I think the professor would allow you to go to the Mushroom village, now that you're familiar with the mansion's surroundings." Luigi replied.

"Really, that's great," Melody said cheerfully, "I think I might go shopping for some new clothes now that he allows me to leave the mansion grounds."

And with that problem solved, Melody left the Mansion and waved goodbye to Luigi.

"Stay safe," Luigi shouted back to her.

When Melody returned from shopping a few hours later, Luigi was astonished at what Melody was wearing. Instead of her usual burgundy dress, she was wearing one that was the same color, only this one was strapless and sparking, complete with a necklace shaped like a musical note.

"I'm back Luigi," greeted Melody, "How do you like my new dress?"

"Well…ah, it looks…eh, beautiful on you," Luigi said, feeling nervous.

Melody giggled at his remark, "Well, I'm glad that you find it beautiful, but I bought casual clothing as well as this dress."

And with that said Melody headed elsewhere into the mansion in her new dress. Luigi, on the other hand decided to continue his day watching television in the living room. The sight of Melody's new dress stuck to his memory that day.

"Wow…" Luigi thought, "She looked more beautiful than ever in that dress, I should've told her that."

***Sorry the chapter was short, but I'm not as interested in writing new chapters to this story as my other one; but I hope you liked this chapter as much as the pervious ones.**


End file.
